


only seeing myself when I'm looking up at you

by criesinenochian



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caught, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, Cute, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Out, No Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ruler of Hell Sabrina Spellman, Short & Sweet, Studying, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesinenochian/pseuds/criesinenochian
Summary: After a long night with no sleep, Sabrina is drawn down to Hell. She snoops around Caliban's room and he catches her red-handed.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	only seeing myself when I'm looking up at you

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehheheheh

Nothing was sticking. Nothing. For the past, what, eight hours, Sabrina sat coiled up in unbelievable stacks of sorcery books. It was outrageous. Sure, the first two hours were loads of fun, new spells and techniques, but now passing the eighth hour mark, and still sitting here reading. . . Not so much fun anymore. Sabrina swears every word is the same trailing down each page, now. She shrugs and slams the thick book closed as if it were not nearly as important as it probably is. Her hands slid up her face to hold herself up by her elbows on the large, wooden table she stole for her studying. 

"Useless." Was all Sabrina could think to say. Heaven, the witch couldn't even recall why she buried herself in this magical library for the entire night. No new competitions, no class projects for finding spells, there was honestly no valid reason! Sabrina lifted her head, tilting it far to the right, hearing and feeling one of the most savory cracks pop from her neck. She sighed, "Oh for Satan's sake!" 

Why the Hell would she just sit for so long? Sabrina finally took a breath, extending both arms on the firm table's surface, and hoisting her body up from the surprisingly comfortable chair. Her back ached beyond belief. Of course, she thought to herself. Thankfully, no warlocks or familiar witches were ever in the library, not even during it's operating time, so no one saw her hunched over looking elderly. Sabrina piled the books as neatly as she could, not wanting the librarian to have to do all the work. She huffed a finishing sigh and leaned back, bending awkwardly to try and crack up her back. 

Three pops clicked out into the silence of the empty library, and Sabrina smiled. That felt nice, she thought. 

With slow strides, the witch walked steadily out of the house of books. Her hair bounced with each step. What was she gonna do now? Sleep? Go on with her day? It was a Saturday, so she knew she'd have to meet up with Roz, Theo, and crew for some milkshakes later, but no other major plans. Praise Satan, Sabrina thought. 

The blond reached the large entrance doors to the library and pushed it open, her hand quick to block the sun from her eyes. Of course it was level to her face, staring right at her. Sabrina hissed, turning away and walking off somewhere in the opposite direction of the glaring sun. Her feet guided her down the empty sidewalk towards the Greendale woods. She wasn't sure why, but let her body carry her wherever it was headed. Moments passed before Sabrina realized she was being drawn to the one and only underworld. 

She stepped loudly, her walking speeding up, and straight for the opening in the forest up ahead. What now? she thought, annoyed. Hell was so clingy. 

Sabrina finally slowed herself down, glancing around the ghostly vacant town. With an exasperated puff, she recited the one spell she remembered from those hours she just wasted in the library. With her eyes sealed, the witch crossed her arms and snapped them downwards. She cautiously opened her brown eyes to see if it actually worked. Sabrina was beyond shocked to find the surroundings of none other than Hell's library. How funny, she mused. 

The exhausted blond looked around curiously, trying to find the source to her summoning. She almost laughed out loud, probably from the sleep deprivation messing with her brain, noticing how empty it is down here, too. It was still just as humid, though, enough to make Sabrina uncomfortable in her sweater. The fire stayed lit beside her, not helping her nearly dying of heat exhaustion. The witch walked around, stepping quietly as if she were sneaking. It was eerily silent in Hell, almost like everyone decided to just hit the road and scatter. 

"Hello?" Sabrina called out, not scared enough to keep her wits. "Anyone home?" 

Not even a scream filled her ear. Normally, the cries of helpless souls and the joyously evil laughter of demons crowded the halls of Hell. Always. So, why was it that the only thing Sabrina could strain her ears to hear was her own breathing? Did she accidentally cast a spell to rid herself of people? Or, in this case, demonic beings? Whoops, the only thought she could muster up for her questions. 

"Where did everyone go?" She couldn't help but think out loud. The witch wondered the uninhabited space around her, sliding her fingertips along books spines, admiring the. . . Unique decor. 

A quick, narrowly escaping thought swiped across her brain. 

"No!" 

Sabrina slapped a hand across her mouth, mentally cursing herself for shouting into the empty expanse of Hell. She cleared her throat, removing her hand and rolling her eyes at her brief thought. No, I shouldn't, she recited in her head. It was as if her subconscious slapped her, the thought now flooding her mind. The blond shrugged. 

It wouldn't hurt to go and see, her mind explained. Sabrina groaned, thinking it over. 

If no one is actually here, how would he ever find out? And with that, any and all of Sabrina Spellman's intelligence/wit flew out the door (like everything else in Hell, apparently.) With small steps, Sabrina navigated her way around the mind bending halls of her underworld. She couldn't process how scarily vacant it was. Maybe Lilith had something to do with this, but what? A question for another time, she mused. Her feet carried her, almost like they had minds of their own, down the maze-like corridors. Soon, she turned a corner and was met with a wide, regal door. 

If she hadn't been the Queen of Hell, Sabrina would've thought these were the sacred ruler's Chambers, or whatever they called them. She stopped short, taking a deep breath and reminding herself that she was the damned Queen. The last thing she needed was permission. With an arrogant smirk, Sabrina Morningstar took the grand handle in her hand and twisted open the mighty door made of dark oak and gold trim. 

"Hello?" She called out, just to be sure she wasn't straight up intruding. 

There was a whistle in the wind (why was there wind?) so she stepped inside the room. A nervous glance around the strangely regular room earned Sabrina another smirk, her gut knowing this was his room. 

"Not that bad for a Demon Prince of Hell. . ." Sabrina laughed as she mockingly quoted the Kings in their nasaly, low voices. Her smile stayed as she stepped around the bedroom, taking in each stray book and piece of furniture. The blond was surprised his room wasn't more. . . Just more. It was so bland, she was sure she'd teleported into some regular teenage boy's room. His bed was certainly more along the lines of what she had pictured because yes, Sabrina did think about his room. And him. The witch groaned at the thought. 

Mentally cursing herself, she sighed and reached out to pinch his sheets between her fingers. Sabrina gasped, the both of her hands thrusting down to rub the beds sheet. "Holy. . ." She couldn't even finish her sentence. 

They were almost better than her sheets, and she was the Queen! Sabrina pouted at that. 

"Is my bed even that comfortable?" She asked herself in a rhetorical sense. 

On wobbly legs, Sabrina rose from her squat by the bed and turned to look around the room once more. The witch shrugged, sitting down neatly on the edge of the Demon Prince's practically perfect bed. Her hand combed along the tangled sheets and her eyes followed. She wondered if he had courted many sex demons, maybe hundreds. He wasn't bad looking, to someone who wasn't his competitor he's probably considered attractive. Not to Sabrina, of course. Liar, her subconscious spit at her. 

Sabrina groaned away the thoughts, laying back on the bed with her hands slapped over her blushing face. It's not like anyone can see her, though. Her back sang with glee at the feel of a comfy bed around it. Sabrina sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself relax for once. This is nice, the witch mused. A soft smile greeted her lips. 

Finally, she can rest and not stress or care or even look at any of her problems. Everything was oka-

"Sabrina?" 

Scratch that. 

The blond shot up, her back sobbing with aches and odd pains. She gasped, her eyes flying wider than what should be humanly possible. You've got to be joking, she thought. 

"Caliban?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! 

"What brings you to my chambers?" He looked beyond puzzled. Sabrina wanted so, so desperately to fold in on herself and become a ball. At least then she wouldn't have to be seen with a flushed face and wide, startled eyes by her nemesis. Nemesis? Really? she asked herself. Sabrina stuttered, trying to explain what she was doing laying on his bed. Heaven, she didn't even know! 

"Um- hi. Hey, I'm just gonna leave. Now." Sabrina couldn't face him. 

The witch walked furiously towards his godly door, brushing her shoulder against his arm accidentally as she past him with clenched fists and pursed lips. She couldn't believe the one person who happened to be here was the man who's room she happened to be resting in. Of course that's just her fucking luck. Sabrina wanted to slap herself, but instead reached for the door. It caught her off guard when a warm, firm hand pulled her away from the handle. Sabrina yelped in the most unattractive way possible. Wow. 

"Don't be coy, Princess. What troubles you?" Caliban sounded genuine. Something Sabrina wouldn't piece together for him, but decided she didn't have enough pride to walk out anyways. The witch shrugged and turned around to walk over, sitting gently on the edge of the bed again. 

"Too many problems and too little sleep." Sabrina moaned, rubbing at her eyebrows. 

"Is it me who causes you such distress, my Queen?" 

Sabrina chuckles at the question, shaking her head as a response. Caliban relaxes at the gesture. He is hesitant to walk forward, but comes to sit beside Sabrina on his bed. 

The Prince looks at her, his eyes soft and shoulders angled to lean closer to her. If she hadn't met him under such challenging circumstances, she'd surely be pining after him from afar. Sabrina quickly amused herself by thinking of how she'd steel glances at him from across the throne room, or secretly love fetching the unholy regalia's just to be near him. She smiled and turned to look at the golden haired man of clay. He looks so endearing. The blond girl feels her eyes linger on his, her mouth falling open as she lets her gaze fall to his rosey lips. 

"Do you enjoy the comforts of my bed?" Caliban asks, his chest rising oh so slowly, only to fall back and rise again. Sabrina looks back at his thundercloud eyes, consumed by the deeper shade of blue. The witch swears his room is slowly getting hotter, some invisible thermostat's temperature climbing. Then she remembered his lips moving, meaning he asked her a question. She watched him. 

"Totally." Sabrina blurted, her sights set on the curve of his mouth, his teeth beaming from behind his lips. She's mesmerized. 

The blond mentally stabs herself repeatedly knowing her subconscious will haunt her with the image of his lips for weeks. She sighs, her body relaxing more than it should around him of all people. Caliban slides his hand across the space between them, his palm heated when it snakes up to grip just above her knee. Sabrina let's him pull her closer with his hand, her thigh now pushed up against his. The witch feels a strange rolling sensation in her stomach, like a continuously flipping wave. She swallows. 

"Caliban?" Her voice startles her, not sure why she spoke up. The Demon Prince uses this to set himself closer to her, his arm now resting on the small of her back. Sabrina just gazes at him, her eyes glossed over with something she's felt a couple times before. Lust. 

"Oh, what the Heaven." She murmurs, only audible to her own ears, before taking his face in her small hands and planting a firm, needy kiss on his mouth. Caliban is eager to return it. His lips are smooth, fitting sweetly on hers, and Sabrina's hands slide into his curled hair. She toys with the strands between her fingers, lavishing how soft they are. The witch always imagined they'd be soft, but wow, wow. Her leg is quick to swing over his and seat herself on his thighs. 

The boy sucks in a breath before fitting his lips to hers again in sloppy, but perfect kisses. All of her worries, problems, thoughts, everything leaves with each kiss. 

Sabrina pulls back, her hands gentle in his hair. She stares between both of his eyes, her subconscious screaming at how fucking gorgeous his murky, storm cloud eyes were looking up at her with such desire. Such affection. It was so new to her. Sabrina was used to seeing the teasing, or cocky glimmer in his eyes, but never this. It was such a sultry treat for her. The blond let out a breath, trying her best not to think about his hands holding firmly onto her petit frame. 

"Kiss me." She says. 

For a brief second, she fears he'll realize what he's doing and stand up. Ask her to leave. Or maybe he's doing this for leverage during the next challenge. Sabrina pants, watching his smile greeting his cheeks. She melts at the sight, his gleaming teeth perfect against his pink lips. 

"Anything it takes to make you stay, Princess." 

xx


End file.
